


welcome home

by bubblez4u



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblez4u/pseuds/bubblez4u
Summary: Tobin comes back after a three week trip and her welcome home does not go as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something to hold you over until the next installment of "hate you in the best kind of way", but don't worry, I'll be updating that story real soon so thank you for being patient (and if you haven't read it I would love you forever if you checked it out)! I always appreciate feedback and thanks for reading buds.

Tobin got out of the black Escalade and shut the passenger side door. She walked around to the trunk and motioned for Alex to pop it so she could get her stuff. She grabbed her suitcase and placed it on the ground. She found her camera bag and swung it over her shoulder before slamming the trunk shut. She walked over to the driver’s side and the window rolled down.

“Thanks so much Lex, I really appreciate it,” Tobin said as she rested her hand on the window.

“Yeah, yeah. Go surprise your woman. Just make sure you don’t butt dial me while you guys are sexing it up again,” she grumbled.

A deep blush spread across Tobin’s cheeks and she reached over to smack Alex.

“You promised me you would never bring that up again!”

“Whoops,” Alex smirked as she brought her sunglasses down from her head and put them on. She revved her engine warning Tobin to step back. Tobin backed away and watched as Alex sped off down the road. Alex stuck her favorite finger out the window so Tobin could see as she drove off. Tobin softly chuckled and shook her head. She made her way up the driveway and to the front door. She reached into her camera bag and pulled out a tiny silver key. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could and walked inside. She placed her luggage by the door and balanced her camera bag right on top of it.

Tobin had been away for three weeks because of her photography career. Being named one of the top photographers in the modeling world had its advantages, but also had its disadvantages. For example, this time she had been called to South Africa for a top secret Victoria’s Secret swimsuit special set to air in the spring. She had to admit, the view wasn’t too bad, who wouldn’t want to spend days on a tropical beach surrounded by swimsuit models? However, there was one downside to her glamorous life. As much as she loved going on adventures all around the world, it wasn’t all that great when the one person she wanted to be with was thousands of miles away. The three weeks dragged by, but she was finally home. She knew Christen was planning to pick her up at the airport so they could reunite in the most cliché way possible, but this time Tobin wanted to shake things up. She had given Christen the wrong flight information on purpose so Tobin could sneak home early and surprise her girlfriend. She had asked Alex to drop her off from the airport and make sure Christen didn’t leave the house for any reason. It was a fool proof plan in Tobin’s mind.

She walked into the kitchen stealthily and let out a sigh of relief when Christen was nowhere in sight. She reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope that she had made sure not to bend on her way back home. She placed the envelope on the counter before she took her jacket off and tossed it onto the center island. Tobin was listening for any signs of Christen and so far, so good.

She tiptoed her way into the living room, but came to a halt when she heard something. There on the couch lay a wild Christen. The younger girl was sprawled out on the sofa with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Tobin couldn’t fight the smile forming on her face. Christen had on one of Tobin’s old shirts and barely-there shorts. Her hair was spilling out of the half done bun on her head and onto her face. But what really did it for Tobin was that Christen’s mouth was wide open and she was releasing some sort of awkward noise from it every couple of seconds.

Tobin realized she didn’t need to sneak around anymore and walked over to the couch and knelt down beside it. She let her eyes flicker over Christen’s sleeping form and took a couple minutes just to appreciate how not loud and adorable the younger girl was when she was sleeping. Tobin decided that she should wake Christen up and get ready for the biggest hug ever coupled with the best surprised face in the world and probably a couple of smacks on the arm for keeping her return a secret.

Tobin reached across the couch and brought her hand up to Christen’s face and gently caressed her cheek as she waited for the slumbering girl to flutter her eyes open like in the movies.

Plot twist.

One second Tobin was gently showering her unconscious girlfriend with affection and the next she felt a searing pain shoot up the bridge of her nose. She fell back at the feeling and cupped her nose with both hands trying to ease the pain.

“Fuck!” Tobin cursed.

Tobin’s eyes were blurry from the tears that were falling and all she could make out was Christen sitting upright on the couch with her hand on her heaving chest.

“Tobin, oh my god, are you alright?” Christen questioned with a worried tone and dropped to the carpet next to Tobin. She was in front of Tobin trying to get the injured girl to bring her hands down from her nose so she could examine the damage.

Tobin uncovered her nose and Christen gasped at the sight of it. There was already a medium sized patch of purple forming at the base of the bridge of her nose. Christen reached out to touch it and immediately retracted her hand when she saw Tobin flinch at the contact. Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes and a lazy smile formed on her lips.

“I was gone for three weeks and that’s how you welcome me back?”

Christen rolled her eyes at Tobin’s ability to turn everything into a joke. Christen went from worried to angry real quick.

“It’s not my fault! I was asleep and you decided to touch my face when I knew nobody was in the house except for me! Who does that?” Christen said clearly annoyed at this point.

The younger girl got up and started pacing around the room.

“Look, I’m sorry I punched you in the face! It’s not like I knew it was you because if I did I obviously wouldn’t have socked you so hard! And I probably would have aimed a little lower because let’s be honest, I love your face,” Christen rambled to herself as she waved her arms back and forth frantically, “Babe, you know I didn’t mean it right. Oh my gosh, you hate me don’t you! I’m such a bad girlfriend!”

Tobin rolled her eyes and got up off the floor. She decided it was time to put an end to Christen’s word vomit and walked over to where she was currently grunting at herself out of frustration. Christen was just about to pace across the living room again when she felt two hands on her shoulders. Her green eyes met Tobin’s brown and all the words on her tongue vanished. Tobin didn’t say anything, she just let Christen wind herself down. When she noticed Christen had finally calmed down, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and closed her eyes in content. Christen was flush against her girlfriend’s body and allowed herself to melt into the familiar touch. She reciprocated the embrace and buried her head into Tobin’s hair.

“I missed you, dork,” Tobin said.

“I missed you too.”

After a couple of minutes of just holding each other, Christen wiggled out of Tobin’s embrace.

“Let’s go take a look at your nose, Rudolph.”

Tobin rolled her eyes as she felt herself being dragged into the kitchen by her hand. The girls stumbled into the kitchen.

“Hop on,” Christen said as she patted the counter top.

Tobin quietly jumped onto the counter while Christen walked over to a cabinet and fished out the first aid kit. She put the red box down and grabbed a couple of ice cubes from the freezer, wrapping them up in a paper towel before walking over to Tobin.

“Let me see,” Christen said quietly as she reached out to touch Tobin’s nose.

Tobin tried her best not to show she was hurting, but after a couple of minutes the pain became unbearable and she had to swat Christen’s hand away.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but I’m going to call the doctor tomorrow and make an appointment just to be sure,” Christen sighed.

She gave Tobin the ice to help with the inflammation and grabbed a band aid out of the first aid kit. She reached toward Tobin’s nose, indicating for her to move the ice out of the way.

“There. That should hold you over until tomorrow,” Christen took a step back and nodded at her work.

Tobin had to cross her eyes to try and see what was on her nose, but could only vaguely make out the colors red and blue. Tobin realized what she had on her face and raised her eyebrow.

“Spiderman?” Tobin questioned.

“Spiderman,” Christen confirmed.

“Chris, I’m not-”

“Nope,” Christen messily put a finger to Tobin’s lips to silence her, “you’re wearing that until you go to the doctor’s.”

Tobin realized there was no room for discussion and gave up. She ignored the fact that her girlfriend had just put a band aid meant for five year olds on the center of her face because she loved the younger girl.

“You love her, Tobin,” she thought to herself and took a deep breath.

“Hey! I got you something from my trip,” Tobin smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

“Really? Where is it?” Christen gasped.

“Ok, wow. I’m not hurt by the fact that my girlfriend is more excited about a present I got her than seeing her own girlfriend for the first time in three weeks,” Tobin let out sarcastically as she watched Christen scatter around the kitchen looking for the present.

“It’s over there,” Tobin pointed to the envelope she had placed on the counter earlier as she watched Christen rip the kitchen apart looking for her present.

Christen ran to the envelope, grabbed it off the counter and opened it. She pulled out ten different polaroids and saw that each one of them had a date written neatly in the corner in Tobin’s handwriting.  Each picture was of Tobin striking a different pose and sporting a different outfit. For example, one of them was of Tobin lying naked in bed, the sheets strategically placed on her body as the brown haired beauty gave the camera her best smoldering face. Another one captured Tobin in a hot tub with her back facing the camera, her head slightly tilted back, and her bikini top dangling from her right hand. The sexy pictures were done in such a classy way that you could just tell they came from a photographer.

Tobin smiled from the counter as she watched Christen look through them. She knew she had found the perfect gift for Christen. It was thoughtful, creative, and came from the heart. The smile dropped when Christen let out a little giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Tobin asked.

Christen quirked an eyebrow and bit her lip.

“Tobin.”

“Yes?” Tobin asked anxiously.

“Are all of these really just…pictures of yourself?” Christen asked while she burst in a fit of laughter.

“Well…um…yeah,” Tobin said deflated and hung her head in shame. She felt her face burn up while she heard Christen’s infectious laughter in the background.

“Tobs, I didn’t mean it like that!” Christen reassured her girlfriend in between giggles.

Tobin narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend from her spot on the counter and this only made Christen laugh more. Christen stopped laughing when she realized Tobin actually was upset.

“Oh, come on. You’re telling me you don’t think your gift is funny at all?” Christen said as she walked over to Tobin and stood in between her legs.

“I was trying to be romantic,” Tobin mumbled.

“Like twenty minutes ago when you basically scared the living shit out of me and got yourself punched in the nose?” Christen smirked.

Tobin feigned hurt and shoved Christen back a few steps, which caused Christen to smile a little.

“You do realize you literally gave me a photographer’s version of nudes, right?”

Tobin’s eyes widened in horror when her brain finally registered why Christen found her gift so funny. She hopped off the counter and tried to explain herself.

“Chris, that’s not what…I-those aren’t,” Tobin struggled to convey her thoughts.

This only amused Christen more. She waltzed over to the darker haired girl and threw her arms around Tobin’s neck. She pulled her close and tried to keep her composure while Tobin took a deep breath. Tobin got ready to explain herself and then realized how not badass her explanation was about to sound. Her eyes darted all over the room and refused to meet Christen’s. Christen knew Tobin was insecure the second she broke eye contact. Christen softened her expression and brought her hand up to Tobin’s face. Tobin looked up and saw Christen silently telling her to continue with her reasoning behind the gift.

“You know how you always say you miss me and stuff while I’m away? Well, I just thought I could bring you something to remind you of me when I’m gone and when we can’t video chat and stuff. I was thinking I could like start making you a scrapbook or something,” Tobin whispered.

Christen’s eyes sparkled with joy and she flashed Tobin her special smile, the one only Tobin got to see. The one where her eyes bunched up and her teeth were showing. The one where Tobin could physically see Christen’s ears perk up because of how wide she was smiling.

“Thank you, I love them,” Christen said.

Christen started leaning in to close the gap between them. It had been three weeks since she felt Tobin’s lips on her own and she was craving her touch. She had twenty one days to make up for and she figured the sooner they got started, the better. Christen was just about to kiss Tobin when the taller girl pulled away slightly with a scrunched up expression on her face. Christen drew back in confusion when she saw what the problem was.

Tobin just had to go and get her nose pounded in today, didn’t she?

Christen was a little disappointed that she would have to wait a couple days before she could properly kiss her girlfriend. But she didn’t want to risk furthering Tobin’s injury just because she couldn’t keep it in her pants so she settled on a little peck for now and let herself be wrapped up in Tobin’s arms. Christen smiled when she thought about how there would be a lot more cuddling than usual to make up for other lost activities. She lifted her head off of Tobin’s chest and looked up to meet her girlfriend’s brown eyes when something popped into her head.

“Can I still get some nudes though?”


End file.
